Barodius and Kazarina Valentine's day
by mangafa
Summary: Kazarina made for Emperor Barodius a Valentine chocolate for him as she wanted to give him that. And Emperor Barodius also has something for her.


Its Valentine's day as Kazarina was making some chocolate for her beloved Emperor and Stoica was helping her out. ''So Stoica what do you think?''Kazarina asked and Stoica looked at it,''It looks great Kazarina I am sure Emperor Barodius will like it.'' Stoica replied.

Kazarina then even wrote a Valentine's letter for him. ''For my strong Emperor Barodius,and I hope he likes the chocolate I made for him.''

Then Kazarina and Stoica looked one more time at the heart shaped chocolate she made before before giving it to Emperor Barodius.

''Stoica do you think Emperor Barodius will like the chocolate?'' Stoica looked at her as he smirked,''Of course he will like it.''Stoica answered.

Both Stoica and Kazarina are heading to the throne room,but as they arrived the throne room Emperor Barodius wasnt here.

''It seems that Emperor Barodius isnt back yet Kazarina.'' Stoica said and Kazarina was thinking as she was a bit dissapointed,but she couldnt let Stoica know that she was a bit sad. ''Then I sugguest we wait for Emperor Barodius till he comes back.''Kazarina replied.

''Good idea..wait a minute Emperor Barodius..told me yesterday he wanted to give Kazarina something,and how I could forget.''Stoica remembered what Emperor Barodius told him.

Stoica's Flashback..

''Stoica you know that tomorrow is Valentine's day right?'' Emperor Barodius asked and Stoica nodded as he looked at Emperor Barodius's face expression. ''Of course I know its tomorrow Valentine's day,but do you want that I distract Kazarina for you?''

Emperor Barodius nodded. ''That's right Stoica you will distract her,while I will get something for my dear Kazarina for Valentine.''Emperor Barodius answered. Stoica then bowed to him.''Very well then Sire.''Stoica said and he left.

End of Stoica's Flashback.

Both Stoica and Kazarina left the throne room as Kazarina then left the chocolate on the throne.''Stoica tell Emperor Barodius that I leave the chocolate here,as I go back to work now.''Kazarina said as she left and Stoica saw her leaving the throne room.

''It seems that Kazarina is a bit dissapointed that Emperor Barodius isnt here,as he always accepted her chocolate last year.''

Stoica then wanted to find Emperor Barodius for Kazarina and he decided to go outside the castle.

Meanwhile Emperor Barodius has something for Kazarina and he was heading back to the castle together with Gill,''Gill do you think, that Kazarina likes these ear rings?''Emperor Barodius asked. Gill was thinking and folded his arms. ''Well I dont know Sire.''Gill answered.

Both Gill and Emperor Barodius were heading back to the castle as they saw Stoica waiting for them. Stoica walked up to Emperor Barodius and Gill. ''Finally you came back Sire,and Kazarina especially was wating for you.

Emperor Barodius looked at Stoica. ''You mean Kazarina has something for me,as I wasnt in the throne room?'' Emperor Barodius asked.

Stoica nodded. ''Yes Sire she has something for you,and she left it in the throne room as she went back to work.'' Stoica answered.

''Then I better go to her right now.'' Emperor Barodius thought making his way to Kazarina's lab.

In Kazarina's lab Kazarina was usually busy with experiments and Kazarina sighed a bit as Lumagrowl noticed she was a bit slight dissapointed.

''Mistress Kazarina dont be sad I dont think that Emperor Barodius forgot Valentine's day.''Lumagrowl said.

Kazarina looked at her partner bakugan. ''Lumagrowl I am not sad,I am only a bit dissapointed and thats all.''Kazarina replied. Then Emperor Barodius was looking for her.

Untill Emperor Barodius entered the lab were Kazarina was and he walked up to her. Kazarina then turned around and she saw him behind her as Emperor Barodius then wrapped his arms around her. ''Oh Kazarina I am so sorry,that I wasnt there.''Emperor Barodius apologized to her.

Kazarina blushed and she looks at him even she doent know what to say. Kazarina then wrapped her arms as well around his neck,''Oh Sire of course I will forgive you.'' Kazarina replied. Then they both gazed at each other in the eyes for a brief moment. Emperor Barodius liked her violent eyes so much,until he took out a small box. ''I have a Valentine's gift for you.''Emperor Barodius then opened the box.

Kazarina then looked at the beautiful ear rings he has for her.''Oh Sire these ear rings are beautiful.'' Kazarina shouted and starts to hug him as Emperor Barodius also hugs her back. Both they embraced each other for a while Dharak and Lumagrowl were, glad that Emperor Barodius and Kazarina forgave each other. ''How about we go back to the throne room,and so I can give your gift Sire.''Kazarina asked.

Emperor Barodius smirked and both they smiled at each as they head back to the throne room together hand in hand,as both Gill and Stoica saw them walking hand in hand. ''It seems that Emperor Barodius and Kazarina made up again.''Stoica thought.

He then gave Kazarina the chocolate. ''Here Kazarina and now give the chocolate to him.''Stoica handed her the chocolate.

Kazarina took the chocolate and she turned to Emperor Barodius,''Here Sire for you.''Kazarina said and Emperor Barodius takes the chocolate.

''Thanks Kazarina.''Emperor Barodius replied and then he opened the heart shaped box. On the box there was a letter on it.

Emperor Barodius then starts to read. ''For my strong Emperor Barodius,I hope you will like this chocolate I made for you and I love you Sire.''

After reading this and Emperor Barodius wrapped his arms again around her waist as he hugs her so close to his face,''Oh Kazarina I love you too and be mine Kazarina.'' Emperor Barodius replied. Kazarina blushed even Emperor Barodius had a blush on his face. ''Of course Sire I am only yours.''Kazarina whispered back untill they pressed their lips against each other. Both they kissed each other passionately.

The End


End file.
